Reaper
The Reaper is the evolved version of Death. "I am the Reaper, None shall stand before my new power." Reaper ROLES: Battlemage, Burst Damage, Off Tank, Physical Damage, Debuff *Roles in order of most to least capability* Description: The reaper pretty much keeps or improves upon all of death's skills. There's not much to complain about after the evolution. His new damage dealing aura is great fun. IMPROVEMENTS: * Better Stats * Upgraded Skills * Damage Aura * Invisibility changed to wind walk LOSSES: * Slight damage drop. Skills *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* Death Nova Cast out a circular wave of Souls which causes death to come to whomever it touches. * Damage: (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * + 1 Ring every 25 lvl * Knock Back * Mana Costs: Levels 1=7mp, 10=70mp, 20=140mp, 50=350mp, 100=700mp Soul Drain Drains the Lifeforce from the target and gives it to the Hero. Evolved Form drains Mana. * Damage per Second: (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Life Absorbed: Dmg * Mana Absorbed: Dmg x 0.2 * Duration: 5 sec * Mana Costs: Levels 1=5mp, 10=50mp, 20=40mp, 50=250mp, 100=500mp Circle of Death Casts out a Circle of Death which damages all those within the circle. * Damage: (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Mana Cost: Levels 1=7mp, 10=70mp, 20=140mp, 50=350mp, 90=630mp . Reaper's Presence Reaper's Ultimate aura causes a combinatons of Armor and Health loss as powerfull demon souls eat away at its victims. * Armor: (-1 x Ability lvl) * Damage per Second: (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int/4) Review: Such a good improvement over simple armor reduction. This will greatly facilitate the killing of mobs Death's Abilities When Death claims more souls he becomes more powerful, granting him additional abilities. Level 1: Blood Magic Grants a small chance to restore Mana when attacked. *'Chance:' 5% *'Restored:' 10% of Dmg taken Level 2: Ground of Evil (level 1) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 3 Bandit corpses Review: Same as Death Level 3: Ground of Evil (level 2) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 5 Assassin Corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Burning Desire (level 2) Covers the target in hellfire, increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 25% * Armor Increased: 50 * Life Regen/sec: 200 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Review: Great all around buff for yourself or your allies. Be sure to use it when you have the mana. Level 4: Reaper's Approach Turn invisible and appear close to your enemy to deliver a devastating blow to your victim. The attack will cut through any armor dealing massive amounts of damage direct to your opponent * Formula: (3x Intelligence) * Duration: 20 seconds. * Cooldown: 40 seconds. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Review: Stat based windwalk? I'll take it. It does mean you lose out on being able to stay permanently invisible, since the cooldown is longer than the duration now. Level 5: Ground of Evil (level 3) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 6 Demon Hound Corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Summon Dragon Conjure the bone dragon from the depth of the Underworld. * Summons: Bone Dragons * Amount: 1 * Health: 50% of Hero * Mana: 50% of Hero * Damage: 33% of Hero * Armor: (Hero lvl/10) * Stats: 500 range. (Demon armor, Unholy Dmg). * Abilities: Crit 10% x4, Evasion 20%, Animate Dead 4 units, Magic Shield, Resistent Skin * Duration: Permanent. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Review: Pretty Useful summons. Make use of your ground of evil ability to get corpses for these guys. BUG: Tooltip says 1 Bone dragon But it summons 2 Level 6: Mana Shield Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * PASSIVE: 7 damage per point of mana. Review: Same as Death Level 7 Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. Level 8: Ground of Evil (level 4) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 7 Demon Corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Burning Desire (level 3) Covers the target in hellfire, increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 35% * Armor Increased: 100 * Life Regen/sec: 300 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 750mana Lord of the Damned (level 1) Sacrifice your dragons to become the lord of the damned, Unleashing hidden powers withing. You must first summon your bone dragons to perform this ability. * Damage Increase: 5000 * Armor Increase: 50 * Max Life Increase: 100,000 * Spell Immunity * Duration: 45 Seconds, * Cooldown: 300 seconds, Review: Same as Death Level 9: Burning Desire (level 4) Covers the target in hellfire, increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 40% * Armor Increased: 150 * Life Regen/sec: 400 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1000 mana Teleportation Mastery Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Lord of the Damned (level 2) Sacrifice your dragons to become the lord of the damned, Unleashing hidden powers withing. You must first summon your bone dragons to perform this ability. * Damage Increase: 10000 * Armor Increase: 75 * Max Life Increase: 250,000 * Spell Immunity * Duration: 45 Seconds, * Cooldown: 300 seconds, DeathNoir Souls of the dead come from the underworld to spread death and darkness before the end in four devastating waves. * Damage Per Wave: (3x Intelligence) * Waves: 4 Reviews: Same as Death Kiss of Death Grants the Kiss of Death. Life Stolen per Swing: 10% Level 10: Ground of Evil (level 5) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 5 Death Zombies Corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Burning Desire (level 5) Covers the target in hellfire, increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 50% * Armor Increased: 200 * Life Regen/sec: 700 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1000 mana Lord of the Damned (level 3) Sacrifice your dragons to become the lord of the damned, Unleashing hidden powers withing. You must first summon your bone dragons to perform this ability. * Damage Increase: 20,000 * Armor Increase: 100 * Max Life Increase: 500,000 * Spell Immunity * Duration: 45 Seconds, * Cooldown: 300 seconds, Seven Hells Unleash the darkest magic to ever be seen. Send your victims through the seven layers of hell and let them bare witness to the evil that will consume us all. * Damage Per Wave: (3 x int) * Duration: 7 Waves * Cooldown: 80 seconds. Review: Same as Death Items * Ultimate ** Death's List (level 200 req) ** Soulless (level 350 req) * Sets ** Mystic Forgotten's Set - Seven Hells (Int x2) * Helm ** Daemonic Helm of Supremacy - Deathnoir (Int x2) Category:Evolved Heroes